


LiveJournal's jim_and_bones Comment Fics

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to compile all of my comment fics into one place, and this seemed the easiest way to do it. Each "chapter" will be another comment fic. Each comment fic is based on pictures put up by the community, of which you must be a member if you'd like to see them. I will put the link for each set of pictures in the note section of each chapter.</p><p>Ratings go from G to NC-17, and none of them are very long. If any warnings are necessary, I'll put that in the chapter's note section as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/386507.html#comments
> 
> Title: Ten Days  
> Rated: NC-17

Jim groaned and snaked an arm out from under the blanket, blindly aiming for his communicator. He clumsily patted the bedside table, looking the device while stubbornly holding on to the last vestiges of sleep. His hand came in contact with it finally, and he fumbled with it before managing to turn off the pre-set alarm. Lying there, still refusing to open his eyes, he continued his countdown.

“Ten,” he mumbled. Ten days until Bones returned from the three-month stint that had him half-way across the world. Not that far, by today’s standards, but not  _here_. And too far because of that. It’s been the longest 47 days of Jim’s life. Sighing, he let go of the respite sleep offered, because one more day done is one day closer.

“How ‘bout now?”

Jim jumped with a surprised shout and bolted upright, focusing with disbelief on the other person in the room with him. The person who wasn’t supposed to be here for another ten days.

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed, and Leonard couldn’t help but smile in response to the unfettered joy so clear on his face and shining in his eyes. It made his heart skip a beat, to know that he was the one to put that look on Jim’s face…that he was that important to someone.

In the next second, Leonard found himself with an armful of Jim…sleep-warm, solid, completely  _naked_  Jim. Leonard huffed a laugh and kissed him deeply, hands moving over firm flesh and holding him close. Jim was a little more directed, pulling at Bones’ shirt and working the buttons of his pants, as uncoordinated as he was enthusiastic. 

“You’re……early,” Jim said in the short spaces between kisses. He gasped as Leonard reached down and gently stroked him.

“Was too long,” Leonard said breathlessly. Jim hummed in agreement and started walking Leonard back to their couch…closer than the bed at this point. Leonard turned them around, and when Jim’s knees hit the back of the couch, it was only his grip that kept him from actually falling backwards. Easing them down, Jim to the couch, he to his knees, Leonard separated enough to kick off his shoes and pants, and raised his arms as Jim pulled his shirt over his head. 

Seeing Jim under him, hair mussed, breathing hard, and completely aroused, Leonard couldn’t resist. He pushed Jim back with a hand on his chest and leaned down to take his hard cock into his mouth. 

“ _Ohhh, Bones, yes!_ ” Jim moaned, arching his back and squeezing his eyes closed. It felt so, so good – his mouth was hot and he was swirling his tongue around, and Jim writhed, pulling his legs up slightly. Leonard slipped one arm under Jim’s leg to hold him up and continued working to draw those breathless pleas and curses from Jim, using his weight to hold him down.

Jim’s foot brushed his waist, and he realized Bones was still wearing his underwear. “Off…take them off…want to feel you,” Jim gasped between breaths. He groaned and arched again…what Bones was doing felt so good he could hardly stand it. 

“Bones, god,  _please!_ ” Jim reached up and grasped the couch behind his head, as he slipped a foot beneath the waistband of Bones’ underwear. He rubbed Bones’ hip with his foot and he thrust forward, rubbing himself against the edge of the couch as he sucked and licked Jim, loving the taste and heat of him in his mouth, relishing the sounds he forced out of him, the barely restrained thrusts, and the feel of Jim’s muscles shaking against him. Leonard pressed his hips down and sucked hard. Jim screamed and bucked as he came, and Leonard held him through it, gently stroking his cock as he continued to suck on the head through each shudder until Jim’s body wanted to relax and his groans changed. 

Leonard released him and straightened slightly, resting his head on Jim’s chest. He closed his eyes, listening to Jim’s racing heart, as he drew his fingers through Leonard’s hair.

“You’re next,” Jim murmured. Leonard smiled.

Ten more days was definitely too long to wait for this.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/625561.html#comments
> 
> Title: Perfect  
> Rating: NC-17

Jim’s eyes closed and he groaned in pleasure as Bones sank slowly into his body. Little shivers rushed over and under his skin making him want to pull Bones into him as far as he could. His legs came up, ankles crossing over Bones’ back, giving him even more room to move closer to Jim, to press deeper into him. He slid his hands down, reaching to cup Bones’ ass as he felt the front of his thighs pressing against the back of his own.  
  
Hyperaware of every centimeter of their touching skin, relishing the heat and warmth and weight of Bones’ torso snug against his own, Jim turned his head and Bones hid his face against his neck, kissing and breathing harshly, hot breath hitting sensitive skin. Bones rested his weight on his elbows and his hands cradled Jim’s head.  
  
Locked in that perfect embrace, fitting together like two nestled puzzle pieces, Bones lazily thrust into him with a maddeningly deliberate rhythm, and Jim did his best to meet each one. Overcome by the sense of security and love, trembling with each pulse of exquisite sensation, Jim let out a shaky sigh and Bones whispered promises against his skin.  
  
There was nothing more perfect than this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/627634.html#comments
> 
> Title: Wedding Day  
> Rating: G

"Hey, Bones. What're you doing out here?" Jim asked, coming up to him, hands in his pockets. Leonard took a moment to appreciate the sight of Jim in his tux, and a slow smile spread across his face at Bones' obvious look. Jim loved that he could make Bones look at him like that. He loved everything about him.   
  
Leonard leaned against the car as Jim moved closer to him, still smiling, but eyes concerned. "You okay?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Bones said. He reached out, moving to wrap a hand around Jim's waist and pull him closer. "Just taking a second to contemplate what's about to happen here."   
  
"What's that?" Jim asked, lowering his gaze to watch Bones' hand slip into his jacket, his hand warm and strong against his back.   
  
"Oh, just getting everything I've ever wanted," Leonard said. His smile matched Jim's own. "And now," he continued, lowering his voice and leaning to whisper to him. "I'm thinking how good this suit is going to look when I'm taking it off of you tonight."   
  
Jim chuckled and flushed, and Leonard glanced down when Jim shifted, chuckling as well. Jim was always so responsive to him. Jim leaned in to kiss him, and then pulled away.  
  
"Well, we can get started any time...we're all that's missing," Jim said.  
  
"I'm with you," Leonard said, and they headed into the hall together, ready to start their forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/692213.html#comments
> 
> Title: Trying  
> Rating: PG

The silence in the car was cold. Jim could feel it. He could feel the anger, and more distressingly, the disappointment. It made him feel small and defensive, and though the sharp anger he’d felt in the middle of it all had dissipated, it’d left behind the bitter aftertaste of sullenness. And sadness. He didn’t want to be here.  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbled, eyes on his scraped knuckles. No response. Jim glanced over at Bones. He was sitting right next to him in the back of the cab, but they felt miles away from each other. Bones wouldn’t even look at him, just pressed his lips together, his face tight with displeasure.  
  
Slowly, Jim reached out across the cab seat and touched Bones’ hand. He yanked it away.  
  
“Damnit Jim! You’re not a stupid kid anymore! Grow the fuck up and stop acting like you’re still that punk from Riverside!”  
  
Jim didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. Bones was right, and Jim had screwed up. Again. He clenched his hand on the seat next to him, feeling the emptiness of being denied that contact, of having his apology swept away.  
  
The tension held in the car for a while longer, then Bones’ body relaxed as his temper subsided. He reached across the car seat and took Jim’s clenched hand in his own, working the fingers open, threading their fingers together. He squeezed him gently and finally looked over at him, seeing all at once the kid he’d been and the man he was still becoming.  
  
“You’re better than this, Jim,” he said quietly.  
  
Jim sighed and squeezed Bones’ hand back, grateful for the contact. “I’m trying to be.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/692213.html#comments
> 
> Title: What He Needs  
> Rating: G

“Jim…what happened? Come here…sit down,” Leonard said. He reached to touch him, to feel him, because he looked flushed and sweaty, and he was a little scraped up, but Jim flinched away from his hands, and Leonard reacted with a doctor’s instinct, stopping in his tracks and not forcing the contact. His eyes catalogued what he could see…his civilian clothes were wrinkled and dirty, there was what looked like an abrasion at his throat and on his cheekbones, and he had scraped knuckles. “What happened?” he asked again, keeping his voice low.  
  
Jim glanced up at him, annoyance bright in his eyes. “Don’t go all psych doctor on me, Bones. I’m fine.” He sat down heavily, shrugging out of his civilian clothes and letting them drop to the floor.   
  
Leonard sat on the bed, across from him, and crossed his arms over his chest. “You don’t look like you’re fine. What happened?”  
  
“Nothing. I mean, there was this guy…” he trailed off, glancing up from the floor to see Bones looking at him in that clinically concerned way he had. “Nothing happened. Bones, can – can I ask you something?”  
  
His heart racing, hoping that what Jim was saying was true, and the injuries he could see were the only ones he’d suffered, Leonard nodded, his gaze softening. “Yeah, Jim, of course.”  
  
“Can you…just be you? Please? I don’t need a doctor, I don’t need a shrink…I just need you right now. Okay?”  
  
Leonard swallowed, strangely touched by Jim’s request. He sounded so tired, and so young. And so vulnerable. It wasn’t like him at all.  
  
“Sure, Jim. Of course. It’s late…why don’t you go get cleaned up, and we’ll get to bed. Okay?”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” he said. He stood, made his way to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Leonard took the opportunity to arrange the bed. Normally when Jim stayed here, he stayed on the couch. He still could, if he wanted. The blankets he used were in their perpetual spot, under the side table. Leonard pulled them out and made up the couch while Jim showered. Then he pulled one of his own t-shirts and boxers out of the drawer and put them in the bathroom.  
  
“Thanks,” Jim said from behind the shower door.  
  
“No problem,” Leonard replied.  
  
Then he turned off all but one of the lights and got in his own bed, shifting back, and leaving the blankets turned back in invitation. They slept together sometimes…usually when they were both drunk…but maybe Jim needed this tonight. Maybe he needed the simple connection of laying near someone who cared. If he did, Leonard wanted it to be with him.  
  
A couple minutes later, Jim exited the bathroom in a puff of steam. He paused, taking in the room…the couch that was made up for him, and the bed that was open to him. Leonard lay still, waiting for him to make a decision. Jim stood there, torn between what he really wanted and what he thought was expected. He stood there long enough that Leonard decided to make sure he knew he was welcome.  
  
“Jim,” he said quietly. “C’mon.”  
  
That seemed to do the trick. Jim headed to the bed and settled in, laying on his back and pulling the blankets over him without a word. He still felt too far away, and Leonard wanted him to feel close, got the sense that Jim needed to feel connected. So Leonard took a risk and shifted closer to him, reaching out to hold his arm. Jim lay there for a few minutes, allowing the contact, then surprised Leonard by rolling to his side, turning in to him and moving close enough that Leonard could put his arm around him. Taking the hint, he did, and rubbed Jim’s back soothingly.  
  
Having exactly what he needed, Jim sighed in contentment.  
  
“Thanks Bones,” he murmured.   
  
“Any time, Jim,” he whispered. “Any time.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/692613.html#comments
> 
> Title: Present  
> Rating: R

Jim stood still in the middle of the room, listening carefully. He could hear Bones moving around him, and he resisted the urge to say anything. He wanted to see what Bones would do.  
  
“Jim…what’s this?” he asked.

Blindfolded, Jim turned to the sound of Bones’ voice, a little smile on his face. 

“This is me giving you what you want. Happy Birthday.”

There was a very loud pause. “What makes you think this is what I want?”  
  
“Am I wrong?” Jim asked. He knew the answer. He wondered if Bones was going to be honest with himself. Jim heard and felt him moving around him again, and then he was pressed against Jim’s back, his arms around him.  
  
“No,” Bones whispered in his ear. Jim reached an arm up to hold him from behind as Bones’ hands slid down his body, fingers catching on the waistband of his jeans. He undid Jim’s belt and the button, pausing before pulling the zipper. “You’re completely right.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/692613.html#comments
> 
> Title: Home  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> WARNING: Dark, possibly disturbing implied imagery, but has a happy ending.

The prisoners were being kept in a large grassy area, behind high stockade fences that were electrified. The conditions were abysmal. It was scorching hot, the few ponds that the prisoners used for water – for all purposes – were muddy brown and stagnant, and probably caused more problems than they were worth. Food scraps were dropped at a couple of different locations, but there was never enough and it was every being for himself. Vicious fights erupted often in the crowded, miserable “camp”. There was little shelter from the elements, and there was at least one death every day. Either from starvation, dehydration, sickness or being the loser of the fight. The bodies weren’t removed every day, and some of the beings there had decided that a source of nutrition was a source of nutrition.  
  
Leonard’s heart sank and his stomach clenched when he got his first look at the “holding area”, as this backwater outpost was referred to…used to keep the Glechian society “insulated” from those who would bring outside influence to the closed, xenophobic society. Those who got too close to the Glechian planetary security web, like unwary travelers, traders…or starship captains who needed to make an emergency landing.  
  
Jim had been here for two weeks.  
  
Swallowing hard, putting his revulsion and terror aside, and focusing on the tasks at hand, Leonard turned to the  _Enterprise_  crew…security and med teams.  
  
“Okay…fan out. Med crew pair with security. Stay in contact, keep your eyes open, and triage. The  _Saulk_  will be here in an hour.”  
  
Leaving a group to set up the pods and materials they’d brought with them, Leonard moved into the crowd, conscious of the security team member at his elbow. “JIM!” he yelled. “JIM!”   
  
It only took a couple of moments, then, “BONES! Over here!”

Whipping around to the direction of Jim’s call, Bones ran.   
  
And then Leonard found him. Shirtless, sunburned, skinny…too skinny…but alive. Jim struggled to his feet, and Leonard gathered him in his arms.  
  
“Oh, thank God. Thank God, Jim,” Leonard said over and over again against his hot skin.  
  
“I knew you’d find me,” Jim whispered.   
  
Leonard pulled back enough to kiss him, holding him close. And then his doctor instincts took over, and he ended the kiss, registering Jim’s chapped lips, his sharp cheekbones, the obvious signs of ill health.  
  
“Okay, Jim…come on. Can you walk?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jim said, and Leonard snorted, blinking quickly to clear the tears that clouded his vision.  
  
“Oh, sure you are, just fine. I’m the doctor here. Why don’t you let me tell you if you’re fine.” Leonard put Jim’s arm over his shoulders and guided him to the triage area, apologizing when Jim winced in discomfort because of the sunburn, and grumbling about idiot Captains who couldn’t tell right from left never mind if he was fine the whole way.  
  
And Jim, as sick and weak as he’d ever been, smiled. He was home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/692801.html#comments
> 
> Title: Missed Connections  
> Rating: G

He’s giving an interview in front of a billboard for his new movie when he stops talking, midsentence, eyes catching on a figure across the street. A handsome, slender, solid figure…a  _familiar_  figure. Dressed in a dark shirt and jeans, he pauses to put his sunglasses on, then moves to the side of the road, presumably to hail a cab.   
  
Half standing, wanting to catch his attention somehow – over the heads of the people waiting in line, looking past the interviewer’s camera, across the lines of traffic – he’s  _right there_!  
  
But then a cab stops, and he gets in, and just like that, he misses his chance. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/692801.html#comments
> 
> Title: Old Enough  
> Rating: G
> 
> Note: Technically, this is a one-shot within the Primary Ed./Learning/Becoming Our Own 'verse, but it can stand alone, and you don't have to be familiar with that series to read this comment-fic. Jo's about 12.

“Jim, I can’t find her,” Leonard said, panic starting to creep into his voice. “I can’t believe we lost sight of her.”  
  
“It’s okay, Bones…she’s here, somewhere,” Jim took off his sunglasses, licking his lips nervously. He turned on the spot, looking for Jo carefully in the crowds of those enjoying the pier today. His heart hammering in his chest, Jim was transported back to the last day of Kindergarten, when his carelessness made it possible for someone to nearly just walk off with her.   
  
Now, eight years later, although Joanna was no longer that little girl who had a hard time speaking up for herself, the fact that they couldn’t find her on this bright, cool afternoon was just as terrifying.  
  
“When did we see her last?” Jim asked him. “She knows to stay in one place, so let’s go back to the last time you saw her.”  
  
“Okay…uh…I guess when we stopped to watch them pull the taffy,” Leonard said, wiping a hand over his face. “You think she’s still there?”  
  
Seeing how close Leonard was to completely panicking, he put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and did his best to tamp down his own panicky feelings.  
  
“Yeah, maybe. Let’s go check.”  
  
Retracing their route, walking quickly, they were back at the taffy shop in just moments.   
  
“JOANNA!” Leonard called, garnering strange looks from people nearby.  
  
“JO!” Jim turned in a circle, eyes looking over each bench along the way, and then sagged in relief.  
  
“Bones, I found her!” Jim called to him. Jim kept his eyes on her, waiting for Bones to join him, then they headed over to the bench where Joanna sat, enjoying a snack of taffy as she watched a juggler, completely unconcerned.  
  
“Jo,” Bones said, sitting beside her.   
  
“There you are, you two,” Joann said. “I had no idea where you went.”  
  
“Where we went?” Bones asked. “Where did you go?”  
  
“I said I was going in the store to buy some taffy. Didn’t you hear me?”  
  
Bones and Jim each gave her a hug, both feeling somewhere between relieved and annoyed. They’d been so worried, and she thought they were the ones who’d wandered off.   
  
“No Baby, we didn’t,” Leonard said.  
  
“Yeah, you scared the daylights out of us,” Jim added.  
  
“Sorry,” Joanna said. “I didn’t mean to. Want a piece of taffy?”  
  
They each took one, and Jo smiled sweetly.  
  
“I’m sorry I worried you. You know what would’ve helped in this situation?” she asked.  
  
Leonard caught Jim’s eyes and rolled his own, knowing what was coming.  
  
“A cellphone,” she answered her own question.  
  
Jim shrugged and nodded. She had a point.  
  
And on the way home that afternoon, they stopped to add her to their family plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/693254.html#comments
> 
> Title: Never Gonna Happen  
> Rating: G

“But can’t you imagine how awesome it would be, Bones?” Jim asked. “Like flying! And it’s perfectly safe.”  
  
Leonard snorts in disbelief, and Jim rolled his eyes. “It is! People do it every day!” he insisted.   
  
Without saying a word, Leonard held up a print-out of a recent article. Jim paused, eyes quickly scanning the article.  
  
“That’s one, Bones! Just one out of how many? Thousands? I bet it’s thousands.”  
  
Jim looked at the pictures on the brochure and imagined what it would be like…the roar of the wind, the beauty of the patchwork Earth beneath him, the jerk of the harness when the parachute opens…awesome.   
  
The look Leonard gives him tells Jim that he’s letting him pitch it, but it was never going to happen. Dejected, Jim gave up with a sigh.  
  
Leonard took pity on him. “I can think of better ways to spend our vacation, Darlin’, then jumping out of a perfectly good airplane.”

Jim looked up with a smile. “Yeah?”  
  
“Oh, yeah…c’mere.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/693254.html#comments
> 
> Title: Hope  
> Rating: G

As Jim took the Captain’s chair, a number of thoughts ran through Leonard’s head, not the least of which was, “We’re all gonna die.”  
  
But beneath the fear and disbelief natural born pessimism that was kicked into high gear especially now, especially in light of all they’d already seen and everyone they’d already lost, and the incredibly overwhelming knowledge that a whole planet and most of its inhabitants had just been sucked out of existence, was a new feeling, too.  
  
Beneath all of that was hope. Just a little.  
  
Because Leonard has seen that look on Jim’s face before.   
  
It’s the look that makes him want to duck and cover, but at the same time lets him know that Jim wasn’t out of options. That he had an idea, or at least, the will to pull an idea out of thin air. It’s the look that says there’s still hope.  
And Leonard knew that Jim believed if there was any at all, then there was enough to change things.  
  
So, yeah, he was scared. Terrified, really, if he let himself actually feel it. He couldn’t think of the big picture, because that  _was_  overwhelming. But he could take a note from Jim – not that he’d ever admit it – do his best to push everything else away, and concentrate on now.  
  
As Jim spoke to the crew, Leonard headed back to the Medbay, and was determined to carry Jim’s hope with him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/694080.html#comments
> 
> Title: In The Balance  
> Rating: G

This was the part he hated. The part when everything hung in the balance of someone who wasn’t him. He hated not having control. He hated waiting for outcomes to be determined by someone else. He wanted him to put the gun down…any sane person would. He was surrounded, there were other units coming in, there was nowhere left to run.  
  
“Put your gun down, now!” he yelled again, never taking his eyes off of him, never letting his hand shake or his aim waver. Never rising from his defensive, defensible position. Never adding the desperate plea,  _Please don’t make me shoot you!_.  
  
Across the intersection, their eyes met, and he thought he saw a chance, a flicker of a chance, though his face was hard and his grip on his weapon was harder.  
  
So he said it, with all his heart…  
  
”Don’t make me shoot you…please!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/694080.html#comments
> 
> Title: Last Two  
> Rating: PG

Leonard made his way down the center of the street, looking at the carnage all around him, and his heart sank. There was no way anyone could survive this. Despite what his gut was telling him, he stayed vigilant, moving carefully, eyes searching for a sign of life. His hands and arms were tense, gun pointed downward, but ready to swing up at a second’s notice.  
  
He had no idea where he was. He’d lost his way a while ago, and none of these streets looked familiar. But he had to figure it out quickly. He did not want to be caught outside and unprotected at dark.  
  
Suddenly, the sharp ring of metal falling on the ground echoed up and down the empty street, and he whirled in place, heart racing as he attempted to locate the source of the sound. Finally, the tension was too much, and he couldn’t be there in the silence any more.  
  
“Who’s there? Show yourself!” He recognizes that his voice is tense and strident with stress, that he was barely keeping it together.  
  
“It’s…it’s just me….don’t shoot…please.”   
  
Leonard whirled toward the voice, and felt himself relax marginally when his eyes land on the source of the source of the noise. He was banged up, but he was alive. Thank God.  
  
“Kid, you’ve got more lives than a cat,” he said, moving toward him and the destroyed car he was crawling out of. “Are you hurt?”  
  
“No…I wasn’t in there when it crashed…I just hid in there when they…they came.” He stood, crossing his arms over himself, and very deliberately not looking around.  
  
“Where you in there all night?” Leonard asked.  
  
Jim nodded, a shudder wracking his frame. “It was…it was awful.”  
  
Leonard pressed his lips together sympathetically. If they actually made it out of this catastrophe, they’d all need a lot of therapy. If there was anyone left to actually provide therapy.  
  
“Okay…you know where we are?”  
  
Jim nodded, “Yeah.”  
  
“Well, let’s get out of here so you don’t have to go through it again.”  
  
Jim nodded again, and was grateful that he wasn’t alone.  
  
“Okay, let’s go.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/694364.html#comments
> 
> Title: Quiet Night  
> Rating: PG

“Jim, what’re you doing?” Leonard asked. He looked around while Jim stripped off all of his clothes, leaving them on the bank and wading out into the lake completely naked.  
  
“It’s okay, Bones. This is our property. No one’s ever out here this late. Come swimming with me. It’s hot as hell out here,” Jim said as he floated on his back.  
  
Leonard stood on the bank, watching the bright moonlight ripple in the disturbed water, a slow smile touching his lips at the beautiful sight of Jim’s strong body moving so confidently in the otherwise still water. It was a hot, humid night in Iowa, and as long as this lake was part of the Kirk homestead…  
  
Leonard shrugged to himself and followed Jim’s lead, pulling off his clothing then wading out into the dark water. He turned on his back when he reached Jim, and they floated side by side. The feel of the cool water against their bare skin soothing and comfortable.  
  
“Nothin’ in here we need to be concerned about, right Jim?” Leonard asked, still just needing to check.  
  
Jim smiled. “Right. I used to do this all the time.”  
  
They floated in silence, listening to the night around them, for a few minutes, until Jim moved to put himself upright, and indicated that Leonard should do the same. They moved together, arms going around, each other, chest to chest, body to body…just barely tall enough to keep their eyes above water.   
  
Under the water, Jim kissed him, wrapped his legs around Bones’ body and moved against him languidly.  
  
It was a beautiful night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/694795.html#comments
> 
> Title: Skeletons  
> Rated: G

Leonard whacked the back of Jim’s head lightly, making him flinch in surprise.  
  
“Hey! What the hell, man? That hurt,” Jim said, annoyed.  
  
“Oh, don’t be a baby. Stop gnawing on your fingers. What’s wrong with you?” Leonard asked, taking his seat next to him.   
  
Pulling his hand away from his mouth, he twisted the ring “What? Nothing. I’m fine.”  
  
Leonard snorted. “Try again, kid.”  
  
Jim tapped his foot, shifted in his seat, then glanced up at Bones who was just waiting. Watching and waiting.  
  
“I just hate doing these stupid things. I never know what to say,” Jim finally admitted. Unsurprised at Jim’s sentiment, but a little surprised he’d admitted it to him, Leonard’s gaze softened. Reaching over, he rubbed Jim’s back comfortingly. Jim smiled a little, appreciating the simple gesture. “And…” he trailed off, getting a little pink in the face as he looked away again.  
  
“And?” Leonard repeated, urging him to continue. Jim sighed, shifted in his seat again.  
  
“And I don’t like being in the press. I don’t want them to be interested in me. I don’t want them digging anything up.”  
  
Leonard considered that for a moment. To be honest, he really hadn’t thought of that side of things. Of course, he had no reason to. If the press wanted to go digging in his background, all they’d have to do is find the right great-aunt back in Georgia who always knew everything about everyone all the time. He didn’t have much to protect with secrets. Not anymore.  
  
Jim didn’t either. Not really. No one cared about the stuff stupid kids got up to, and that wasn’t the part that concerned him, Leonard knew. It was more about his family. His mother. The father he was still trying to figure out how to live with, but not under. The stepfather who couldn’t handle his role, and took it out on the kid Jim had been…and all the vulnerability that went along with growing up in a situation like that. Vulnerability masked by swagger and bravado, and more than a little ego…but still.  
  
“Well, Jim, I can’t say I know what it feels like to worry about a thing like that. But I do know what matters is who you are now, not who you – or your family – was then. And the people who matter will know that. And the people who don’t?” He paused, nodding over at the press who were being briefed before they were allowed to get to the interview area. “Fuck ‘em.”  
  
Surprised at the vehemence in Bones’ voice, Jim looked up, blue eyes bright with amusement. Then he nodded, took a breath, and let himself relax. Bones was right.   
  
Seeing the change come over Jim, Leonard removed his hand and straightened in his chair, watching as he slipped back into the confidence he wore so well.  
  
Showtime.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/694795.html#comments
> 
> Title: Together Again  
> Rating: PG
> 
> Note: An addition to "The Defining Time", which is not abandoned - I will get back to it. Can be read as a standalone.

In the cloying heat and humidity of the midafternoon, Jim stood, just watching Bones for a minute. Just reflecting on the incredible series of coincidences that had brought them together here, so far from where they’d both been just a year ago. And not just in distance. Jim had changed. He’d  _needed_  that change. He hadn’t been happy with where his life was going, and even though it meant leaving Bones, it was the right decision at the time. And now that they were together again, Jim could see that Bones had changed too. He was more open now, more honest about what he was thinking, and instead of keeping things in and letting them fester, he’d gotten better at expressing what he wanted, what he needed.  
  
It wasn’t really much of a stretch for Jim to believe that they’d managed to find each other again because they were ready to be together this time. This time, they could make it work. He was sure of it.  
  
Jim chuckled to himself, watching Bones fight with his cellphone, and decided to take pity on him.  
  
“Bones, man, you’re not going to get a signal out here. C’mon…”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/694795.html#comments
> 
> Title: Mistake  
> Rated: G
> 
> Note: Takes place in TBoPE 'verse. Jo's about 15. Can be read as a standalone.

Leonard stood in the backyard, trying Jim on his cellphone again. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe what he’d allowed to happen. _What the_  hell  _was I thinking?_  He shook his head at himself, took a breath, tried to calm down. It was just hair dye. Jim would know how to fix it. Just as he was dialing Jim’s number again, he heard the backdoor open.  
  
“Daddy?” Joanna said hesitantly.   
  
He didn’t turn around, listening to Jim’s phone ring.  _Damn it, Jim. Where the hell are you?_  The door shut behind him and Joanna joined him in the backyard.  
  
“Kimmie’s really sorry you don’t like it.”  
  
 _Aw, damn._  The last thing he’d wanted to do was hurt Kimmie’s feelings.  
  
“Baby, it’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just…” he stopped, trying to figure out what to say. His daughter smiled at him sympathetically.  
  
“It’s just that you don’t like it,” she said. “It’s okay. Kimmie’s sorry, but her feelings aren’t hurt.”  
  
Leonard smiled and put an arm around her strong shoulders, giving her a hug.  
  
“Thanks, baby.”  
  
Together they turned when they heard the backdoor open again.  
  
“Bones, what’s wrong? I couldn’t get my phone out of the bag, and there’s like eight calls from you in the last…” Jim trailed off, getting a good look at him. “Man, what happened to your hair?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/695526.html#comments
> 
> Title: Say Cheese!  
> Rated: G

Leonard looked over at Jim who was still fiddling with the antique camera he’d bought for his birthday. It was a real find, and Jim was so happily surprised…it was worth every single credit. But enough was enough.  
  
“Jim, for God’s sake, would you put the damn camera down,” Leonard said, annoyed. “I’m a doctor, not a model.”  
  
“I don’t know about that, Bones. One more,” he said, and snapped another photo. “Aw, you weren’t really smiling here…still hot, though.”  
  
“Hmph, that’s the last one,” Leonard grumped, turning away from him so he wouldn’t see the smile he couldn’t suppress. “Don’t make me regret getting that for you.”  
  
“Oh, c’mon, I know you like the attention,” Jim teased, carefully putting his new camera in the case.  
  
“Jim, have you met me? What about me says I want that kind of attention?” Leonard asked, turning to look at him as he put on his shoes. “Are you ready yet? We’re gonna be late.”  
  
“Oh, you definitely want the attention. You know how I know?”  
  
Leonard sighed and rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll tell me.”  
  
Jim smiled, came right up to him, hands going to his shirt. “Because no one who looks like you do, and where’s his shirts like this…” he tugged gently on the first button that’s actually buttoned, “…is concerned about _not_  getting any attention.”  
  
Leonard smiled and took Jim by the wrists, thumbs rubbing over the back of Jim’s hands. “We’re supposed to be at the   
Captain’s Banquet in ten minutes.”  
  
“So? This Captain is has something else to attend to first.”  
  
“Yeah? Well okay then.” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/695734.html#comments
> 
> Title: Trust Him  
> Rating: G

Leonard balanced on his knees, fingers laced behind his head. His lips were pressed tightly together, and anger was visible in every line of his face.  
  
“I’m really sorry, but…” Jim whispered from his position next to him.  
  
Thoroughly unimpressed, he rolled his eyes. As if that would change anything. Likely to just get them in more trouble than they already were.  
  
“Jim, shut up,” he hissed, barely moving his lips.  
  
Beside him, Jim sighed. “It’s not that bad,” he said. “Spock and Uhura know where we are. They’ll straighten it out.”  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes. Once again, the idiot kid who would be Captain was missing the point, and he just couldn’t keep that to himself.  
  
“That is  _not_  the point, Jim!” he said, raising his voice as his temper got the better of him. Hearing him, one of the guards came over and said something in his own language, threateningly. Presumably telling him to shut up.  
  
After the guard moved off, Jim looked over at him, a slight smile on his face. “Trust me.”   
  
Leonard snorted. Trust him. Right.  
  
By the time their little issue was straightened out, Leonard realized what Jim had been doing. The needed to see the colony’s equivalent of a governor, but he was refusing to see the Federation representatives. But in this colony, when “off worlders” were arrested for something, they were brought before the Governor – so that they could be kicked off planet as soon as possible, and Jim had known that.  
  
He got his meeting, and a lot more than just kicking them off the planet was accomplished, once the Governor realized why the Federation was there.  
  
As they stood in the Governor’s Chambers, watching Jim build this particular bridge, Leonard smiled to himself softly.  
  
Trust him. Right.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/695734.html#comments
> 
> Title: Games  
> Rating: NC-17

“You okay?” Jim asked, gently trailing a hand across his shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good,” Leonard replied.  
  
“Tell me if you aren’t.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Stay just like that and leave your hands behind your back. Don’t move.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Coming around to the front of him, Jim got down on his knees too, and pulled up on the hem of Leonard’s shirt, sliding his hands over hard muscle and soft flesh, fingers skating over and gently pinching his nipples, he licked at Bones’ lips, then gently kissed him, pressing harder as Bones opened to him.   
  
He sighed into Jim’s mouth as Jim trailed his fingers down Leonard’s torso, making his muscles jump in ticklishness, to undo his pants, and push them down to rest just below his hips. Turned on already, he groaned when Jim gently squeezed his hardening length over his underwear. Groaned again and let his head fall back when Jim slipped his hand inside, fingers gently manipulating his foreskin over the sensitive head. He shuddered at the feel of Jim using his foreskin to tease him, gently pulling it up and down over the barely exposed tip, and gasped as Jim wound his other arm around his torso, holding him as he bent to kiss and suck at his neck.  
  
“Oh, god, Jim…”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/695734.html#comments
> 
> Title: Defeated  
> Rating: G

“No, it’s true, it’s true! I swear…would you just LISTEN TO ME! No – NO!”  
  
Leonard fought the hands that were holding him, but there were too many. There was no way he could break free, and they weren’t listening.  
  
“WHY WON’T YOU LISTEN TO ME? PLEASE!” he screamed. They ignored him. They always did. Chest heaving, he dug his heels in when they opened the door to the cell he was being kept in. Like an animal at the zoo, it was an enclosure with painted walls on three sides, and a clear, unbreakable material on the fourth. He was observed all the time. He couldn’t do anything – eat, sleep, even piss – in private.  
  
But it wasn’t just a cage at a zoo. It had sound and light dampening features, so that even though he banged on the clear wall, could see everything that was taking place outside of it, his own voice was muffled, and he couldn’t hear anything. And it was like living in a room that was always dark, with just a faint glow of light permitted through the plastic, though it was always bright outside of it.  
  
It was like living underwater.  
  
He couldn’t take it for another day. He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die of suffocation in the silent, dark room, and no one would ever know what happened to him.  
  
“No, please, don’t put me back in there. Please!”  
  
The door was activated, and he was tossed inside, landing hard on his left shoulder. Ignoring the pain, he got up quickly, scrambling to the door as fast as he could, but not before it closed, melding into the surrounding material as if it had never been there.  
  
Leonard’s chest heaved in panic as he sank to his knees and splayed his hands against the clear material separating him from the world. He let his head hang in defeat, utterly defeated.   
  
Whispering to himself, audible just barely, he held on to the thinnest of threads, and prayed that Jim would find him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/695734.html#comments
> 
> Title: Allergic  
> Rated: G

“So, what are you telling me? Are you saying that jackass did this to you?” Leonard asked angrily, thumbing over his shoulder at the fourth year cadet who was laughing behind them as he walked Jim away from them and out of the restaurant.  
  
“It’s no big deal, Bones,” Jim murmured, trying to focus but still feeling dizzy.  _Fuck,_  he thought.  _This is not the way he wanted to spend his night out with Bones._  “It was just a stupid joke and there was no way they could know how dangerous it could be to me.”  
  
“A joke that coulda killed you!” Leonard shouted. He put a hand on Jim’s back as they walked, registering the wince and knowing that he still wasn’t feeling well. But they were lucky they were walking at all. If Leonard hadn’t realized what was happening and used the emergency hypo he tended to keep on him whenever they were going out to eat, Jim’d probably be on a gurney right now. “It’s just not right. No other first year gets this treatment. And no one should be messin’ with anyone’s food or drink anyway. Stupid idiots. I’m gonna report them.”  
  
Jim looked over at him, simultaneously amused and annoyed. “Bones, many first years have to put up with this crap. You don’t because you’re not a normal first year. You’re a doctor. And no, you’re not. It’ll just get worse.”  
Leonard grumbled, but recognized the truth in Jim’s words.  
  
“I can handle it, Bones,” Jim said quietly.  
  
“Like you handled it tonight?” Leonard shot back.  
  
“Bones…”  
  
“Okay, okay. But if something like this happens again…”  
  
“I’m sure it won’t. But…thanks for having my back. I…it’s really…I just really appreciate it.”  
  
“No problem, kid.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/695734.html#comments
> 
> Title: Meeting the Family  
> Rated: G

“Well aren’t you clean-cut and fresh-faced,” Leonard said as Jim exited the bathroom, adjusting his shirt. Jim smiled slightly, picking the watch up off the dresser and putting it on.  
  
“Is this okay?” he asked, looking down at himself. “Do I look too…”  
  
Leonard raised his eyebrows. “Too what?”  
  
Jim shrugged. “I don’t know. Too anything your mom may not like for some reason?”  
  
Leonard chuckled, got up and crossed to Jim, gently taking his face in his hands and giving him a kiss. Jim smiled brightly at that, and Leonard was gratified to see some of the concern leave his face.  
  
“My mom’s gonna love you, Jim. You don’t have anything to worry about.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/757738.html#comments
> 
> Title: Ticklish  
> Rated: NC-17

Jim, Bones found, was one whose oversensitivity translated to ticklishness immediately after orgasm.  
  
To Bones’ delight.  
  
Winding his arms around Jim’s legs and hips, Bones held Jim firmly as he sucked and licked, chuckling against the super-sensitive skin as Jim let out full-throated laughter above him, his whole body vibrating. Jim struggled, pushing at Bones’ shoulder and then gripping him in ecstasy, his gasping laughter slowly changing to moans as he hardened again, responding to the relentless stimulation.  
  
“Oh, god, Bones… _nnnggghhh_ …please!” Jim groaned out, his hips thrusting as much as he could in Bones’ grip. Releasing Jim, breathing hard himself, he gently fondled Jim’s balls, his thumb rubbing back and forth across the sensitive area behind them.  
  
“Can you come again?” Bones asked.  
  
Jim swallowed and breathed hard, his body calming slightly. “I don’t know…felt like maybe I could...”  
  
Bones caught Jim’s eye, giving him a wicked grin.  
  
“Let’s find out.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/941545.html#comments
> 
> Title: Sleeping in Sunlight  
> Rated: G

It was already morning by the time Leonard got home. He was exhausted, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Dropping everything he was holding, Leonard stripped off his outer clothing as he walked through the small apartment.  
  
Despite the sunlight streaming through the window, it was cold and he couldn't help but smile at the sight that greeted him in the bedroom. Wrapped in one of the knitted blankets his mother had sent to him for a birthday, Jim slept peacefully.  
  
Wanting to join him more than anything else, Leonard crawled onto the bed and settled himself down against him, curving an arm around his chest and smiling a little against the back of his neck.  
  
Jim stirred, and smiled, catching Leonard's hand in his own.  
  
"Need a blanket?" Jim murmured.  
  
"No...this is perfect."  
  
Tucked together, fitting together perfectly, they slept under the rays of the sun, into the day.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/967688.html#comments
> 
> Title: Impatient  
> Rating: R (pictures are NC-17)

Three weeks.  
  
Not a particularly long time, in theory. But separate two people who were used to living in each other's personal space by choice, and send one of them eight planets away on a humanitarian mission while they were waiting for repairs to be made, and suddenly three weeks may as well be three years.   
  
But, it was finally over. The three weeks was up. Bones was coming home.  
  
Practically bouncing on his toes, Jim met Bones at the transport hub, and though he felt like he was going to explode, they managed to keep their greetings to a quick hug and a slap on the back, though Jim couldn't wipe the grin off his face, and Bones didn't look nearly as surly as he usually did after a shuttle ride.  
  
By the time they got to Jim's transport, they were holding hands. By the time the transport got to the Officer's housing complex, they couldn't get out of the transport fast enough.  
  
Coming together against the transport, under the moon and stars in the cool night air, they kissed and held on to each other, almost desperately.  
  
Three weeks was along time.  
  
As soon as they made it into the house, they divested themselves of their shoes, socks, and shirts. On the way to the bedroom, they fumbled with each other's pants, trying to get them undone and pushed down and still walk and kiss, until Bones realized one of them was likely to fall and crack their head on the floor.   
  
By the time they were naked, clothing strewn behind them, Jim decided that three weeks was enough. Holding Bones tightly, kissing and stroking every inch of flesh he could reach, he pulled, gently urging him to the floor.  
  
Bones went, but grumbled. "We're five feet from the bed, Jim."  
  
"Later. Need you now," Jim panted as he held himself over Bones, braced by one hand on the floor. He rubbed against Bones, and nipped his lip when he felt one of his legs curl around his thigh.  
  
Leonard groaned and spread his other leg to the side, giving Jim room, and decided that for now, where they were was perfect.  
  
Three weeks was a really long time.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1037376.html#comments
> 
> Title: Quiet Moment  
> Rating: G

Leonard stepped out onto the veranda, drink in hand, and scanned the area. There were a lot of people here.   
  
He was only interested in finding one of them.  
  
Everyone in attendance were here to formally celebrate their marriage. Neither he nor Jim knew many of them....this celebration was for the dignitaries the Federation wanted to keep happy, and after their successful five-year mission, and everything that had come before it, Captain Kirk had become a very politically important person.  
  
Neither of them had wanted this, and Leonard wasn't surprised that Jim had slipped off alone. But, he had many years of figuring Jim out under his belt, and it wasn't long before he found him.  
  
Jim had made his way down to the dock and was sitting at the end of it, legs dangling over the edge like he was a little kid... and Leonard felt a pull at his heart at the sight.  
  
He made his way down the dock, the sound of his dress shoes against the wood announcing his presence. He saw Jim turn his head slightly, and then relax as he recognized the cadence of his walk.  
  
Uncaring of his suit, he sat behind Jim, moving as close to him as he could. Jim took a deep breath in and let it out slowly as he closed his eyes and let himself lean back against Leonard's solid warmth. Wrapping an arm around Jim's slender waist, he nuzzled him, then placed a tender kiss on his cheek.  
  
They sat there, staring out over the water as the party continued on in the background. Their quiet was uninterrupted and perfect...and exactly what they needed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1038857.html#comments
> 
> Title: Bathtime  
> Rating: G

Their laughter rang through the bathroom, bouncing off the tile and competing with the sound of the rushing water as the tub filled.  
  
"And...and...then he f-fell in the pond!" Jim barely managed to get out, he was laughing so hard. Beside him, in the overlarge tub, Leonard was laughing to the point of tears.  
  
"Oh, god...what I wouldn't have given to be there to see that!" he said as he wiped his eyes.  
  
Slowly, their laughter faded and they sat back in the tub, leaning comfortably against each other. Jim let out a huge sigh as he settled down further, tipping his head back against the edge and closing his eyes.   
  
Leonard let his eyes travel unabashedly over Jim's face, taking in all the little details that he'd come to know so well...from the fine laugh lines around his eyes, to the strong nose and jaw, to those full lips, parted in his rest, perpetually slightly chapped, and perfect.  
  
Feeling Leonard's gaze on him, Jim opened his eyes and met Leonard's. He raised a hand to cup Leonard's jaw and they leaned in to each other and kissed gently, reverently. Parting, they settled down in the tub against each other, sinking further down into the warm, fragrant water.  
  
Happy.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1039372.html#comments
> 
> Title: Careless Words  
> Rated: G

Leonard winced as soon as the words were out of the Vulcan's mouth. His smug, condescending tone made light of the sacrifice, and the pain that sacrifice had caused, and he was way out of line. And when Jim bent his head as the Vulcan explained what he'd meant (as if Jim's repetition was a question)Leonard wanted wring his neck.  
  
When the assembly was abruptly dismissed, Leonard joined him, being careful to smooth away any concern that might've shown on his face, and he replied flippantly to Jim's question. Not because he didn't care, or was unaware of the effect those careless words undoubtedly had, but because after all this time he knew what Jim needed. And while later, in private, gentle commiseration would be appropriate, now Jim needed to be reminded that he was separate from his father. And the best way to do that was to joke and poke fun.  
  
Later, when the emergency was over, they'd talk.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1040583.html#comments
> 
> Title: Thanks  
> Rating: PG

"Jim, is that you?" Leonard paused a few moments, listening. "Jim?"   
  
Straightening, he wiped his forehead. He was hot, he was dusty, and he was hungry. Jim had left to pick up some food, and should be back by now. Standing, he stretched his aching back then carefully picked his way over and around the boxes Jim had helped him pack, and the various items that still needed to be dealt with, or were too big to pack in a box. Why anyone needed so many extra pieces of furniture was beyond him.  
  
Clearing out the attic of his grandma's house was not the way he'd envisioned spending his shoreleave, but when his mama had asked, Jim had agreed immediately. They'd spent all day here, and Leonard was surprised to see how dark it was outside and in the rest of the house. Pushing up the sleeves of the denim shirt he wore, he stuck his head out of the door into the vestibule that led to the attic.  
  
"Jim?" he called again....then let out a scream of surprise when he was grabbed and pulled all the way out, only to be pressed up against the wall firmly.  
  
"Scared ya," Jim said, smugly smiling as he pressed his body against him, hands coming up to frame his face.  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes. "Hmph. No you didn't."  
  
Jim moved in closer and chuckled, a low, warm sound that Leonard felt himself responding to as he smiled back. Leonard held Jim around his slender waist and they kissed, eyes closing as their tongues met and stroked, and Jim pressed against him even more firmly, making them both groan.  
  
They separated, panting slightly, and Leonard squeezed him tenderly. "Have I thanked you for helping me with this?" he asked.  
  
Jim shook his head, then grinned. "I can think of a good way to thank me," he said teasingly.  
  
"I like the sound of that," Leonard murmured, kissing him again. "But first...what'd you get for dinner?"  
  
Jim huffed a laugh. "Seriously?"  
  
"Well, trust me, Darlin'...you're going to need the energy."


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1041133.html#comments
> 
> Title: Surprised  
> Rated: G

"Hey Bones!" Jim said exuberantly as he plopped his plate full of the least healthy breakfast selections he could find down on the table across from him. "Beautiful day, huh?"  
  
Leonard scowled into his coffee, then scowled at Jim's plate, then scowled at Jim. "Would it kill you to put a damn piece of fruit on your plate? And why the hell are you so happy?"  
  
Jim grinned around a bite of muffin. "This is a blueberry muffin," he said, addressing the doctor's concern about his breakfast choices. "And I'm always this happy. But especially today."  
  
"Hmph," Leonard said. He picked up a banana from his own tray and slapped it down on the table next to Jim. "Eat that." Then he got up and left the table, grumbling until he was far enough away, then letting a small smile touch his lips.  
  
Surprised at his friend's acerbity, which seemed excessive, even for him, Jim deflated a little. Then, deciding it was just Bones being Bones, he tucked back in to his breakfast, gleefully eating all of the things he normally wouldn't, and not even sparing a glance for the banana.  
  
When he got to the Bridge, he found Chekov and Spock huddled around a screen. Coming up behind them, he insinuated himself between, wanting to see what they were working on without giving them a chance to cover anything up. His expectant expression fell when he saw all they were doing was studying a star chart.  
  
"Captain?" Spock intoned, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Uh...no. Just, keep me apprised of anything...important," Jim said, gesturing distractedly as he turned away and took his seat.  
  
"Of course, Captain," Spock replied, then turned back to the screen he'd been studying with Chekov as they finished reading the message they'd quickly closed.

The rest of the day went much of the same way, and Jim felt his excitement dissipating into maudlin thoughts that had him doubting himself and his worth. He tried to talk himself out of it...they'd been busy lately, maybe they thought he wouldn't want to celebrate, and - worst of all - maybe his efforts to make sure his senior officer's birthdays were celebrated actually weren't appreciated. Maybe they didn't like it, and that's why they didn't think of his. Maybe they just didn't think of him.  
  
He'd thought, over this first year together on their first five-year mission, that making a point to remember their birthdays and do something nice for them that day would be something that stuck. But as they day went on, and no one said anything about his own birthday, he tried not to be disappointed.   
  
He was the Captain, after all. Maybe he was wrong to expect anything.  
  
At the end of his shift, he decided to skip his usual activities and just go to his quarters. A beer, some popcorn, and one of his favorite action holovids sounded like the perfect (and familiar) way to close this day out.  
  
On his way to his quarters, though, he was interrupted by Bones' gruff communication.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"On my way to my quarters," Jim replied.  
  
"There's an emergency in the observation deck. Get here quick." Leonard ended the call and without hesitation, Jim sprinted. His mind raced as to what it could possibly be. There was nothing  _on_  the observation deck that could cause an emergency.

Jim skidded to a halt and plunged through the doors, into darkness. The lights didn't immediately come on, and he paused, blinking and breathing hard.  
  
"Bones are you in here? What's going on? What...what is that? Lights. Computer, lights!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
In the far corner a single flame seemed to float in the blackness. Soon it was joined by others - until there were 25.  
  
"What the..." he murmured, tentatively walking closer - hands out in front of him.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" the room erupted in sound and lights - though not fully bright lights - suddenly turned on. Jim jumped, then leaned forward, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. All around him, his senior staff and many other crew members were laughing and clapping, and when he could look up, he realized that the whole deck had been decorated.  
  
"Did we get ya?" Bones asked, putting an arm around him as he straightened. "Chekov said you looked like a kicked puppy on the Bridge."  
  
"N-no...that is not exactly what I said..." Chekov sputtered, but Bones waved him off and Jim chuckled good naturedly.  
  
"Yeah, you did. Not that I really expected anything...but wow, I certainly didn't expect all this," he said, gesturing to the room and the cake. "This is all amazing. The best parts, though, are all of you," he said to the room, and everyone clapped.  
  
"Well...we've got one more surprise," Bones said, and he turned Jim around. People parted, and Jim's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jim!" Winona said, hugging him tightly. Jim hugged her back - it'd been nearly two years since he'd seen her in person last.   
  
"How...how did...?"  
  
"I happened to be at the space station in this sector," she replied. "Nyota contacted me, and Spock made the arrangements."  
  
"Wow, guys. I don't know what to say. Thank you."  
  
He blew out the candles and cut the huge cake, and he and Bones sat down together.   
  
"I can't believe you guys did all this, and so many people were a part of it," Jim replied. "I mean, I thought maybe the Bridge crew would have dinner together or something. But to even go to the trouble of getting my mom here..."   
  
Leonard looked at him with exasperated fondness. "Jim...your crew love you. Several people asked a lot of us about your birthday. You deserve this."  
  
He didn't know what to say to that, and he was saved from having to answer anyway, because Nyota came over to them.  
  
"Dance with me," she said, holding out her hand. Smiling, Jim took it and they joined several other people who were already out there.  
  
Leonard and Winona watched as he happily took one partner after the other, even Sulu joined him. Spock could not be persuaded.   
  
After a while, he and Bones were able to get a few minutes alone.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Jim," he said, and Jim smiled.  
  
"It was the best one ever."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1041612.html#comments
> 
> Title: 1,000 Words  
> Rated: G

In all his life, Leonard would've never,  _ever_ guessed that Jim would be camera-shy. It just didn't make sense. The concepts didn't even go together.   
  
But, standing in the studio, waiting their turn for the photos that were going to be used as promotional pictures for Starfleet recruitment, Jim was a mass of nerves.  
  
"Would you relax?" Leonard asked, putting a hand on Jim's bouncing knee and making him be still. "You're driving me crazy."  
  
"I hate this," Jim hissed. He crossed his arms over his chest tightly, his posture surprisingly defensive. "I hate that they're  _making_  us do this."  
  
Leonard eyed Jim speculatively. "Why, kid? What's up?"  
  
Jim watched as Chekov took his turn under the bright lights, doing as the director of this photo-shoot said, chewing the edge of a finger, and Leonard realized that Jim was actually very nervous about this, and not just annoyed at the imposition.  
  
"It's just..." he paused, shaking his head. How can someone who's not experienced it relate? "Most of my life has been splashed across papers and newsfeeds. Every damn time the anniversary of the  _Kelvin_  comes around, there's another story about the hero George Kirk, his Starfleet officer widow, and their screw-up son. And now...I feel like I'm just...letting it happen."  
  
Leonard was quiet for a second, taking that in. It must've truly sucked to grow up under that shadow, and to have every birthday be just another  _Kelvin_  anniversary. And he came to the conclusion that Jim had a point.  
  
"Come on," Leonard said, standing. Jim looked up at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
"You're right. Let's go."  
  
Leonard turned to go, and though surprised, Jim followed.  
  
"Wait, Bones...wait."   
  
Leonard turned to look at him.  
  
"I can't just leave. It's not fair to everyone else who've already done it. And...I was the Acting Captain. I have to do it."  
  
Leonard pressed his lips together and moved to stand directly in front of Jim.  
  
"That's right, Jim," he said quietly. "You were the  _Captain_. You saved Pike. You saved Earth. You saved  _us_. Yeah, others had their role, but none of it would've happened without you. That's the person they're taking a picture of."  
  
Jim looked up, a small smile on his lips.  
  
"Thanks, Bones."  
  
Leonard just smiled and clapped him on his shoulder, and when they took Jim's picture, it spoke volumes.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1041877.html#comments
> 
> Title: Best Couch Ever  
> Rated: NC-17

It was pretty much the only requirement... more important than color, for sure. Jim had sprawled on the roomy couch and pulled Leonard down with him, laughing as Bones flushed and the salesperson made noises about damaging the furniture.  
  
 _"We'll take it,"_  Leonard had said, rolling his eyes at Jim's antics, but smiling at the bright, happy expression he wore.  
  
It was their first piece of furniture.  
  
It was also their favorite piece of furniture.  
  
Especially at times like this, when Jim was lying naked on his back, legs spread and heels digging into the cushion as one hand clenched on the pillow under his head and the other grasped a strong thigh. Bones settled down on him, gently working Jim's hard length into his body. He tipped his head back, squeezing his eyes closed and letting out a groan as their position made Jim's cock hit that perfect spot inside of him. He balanced himself with a hand on Jim's chest as he raised and lowered himself, using the leverage of his legs.  
  
They gasped and moaned as Bones moved with a slow, controlled rocking. His hard cock lay on Jim's belly, and every time he moved sparks of pleasure shivered through him.  
  
"Bones," Jim panted. He reached for him and stroked him firmly, following the rhythm of Leonard's movements.  
  
"Oh, yeah...Jim...that's good..." he groaned and shuddered, and tightened his body around him, making Jim cry out as he tensed and arched under him.  
  
Leonard watched as Jim tipped over the edge and thrust uncontrollably, his chest heaving, sweat beading on his skin. Wanting Leonard to come with him, he forced himself to focus enough to continue stroking, and between that and the feel of Jim pressing so deeply inside him, Leonard came with a shout through clenched teeth.   
  
Their breath heaved as they slowly relaxed, and Leonard leaned forward, gently freeing Jim from his body as he slumped down comfortably on the solid body beneath him.  
  
"Hmmmm..." Leonard sighed. "You good?"  
  
"Perfect," Jim replied quietly. He ran his fingers through Leonard's dark hair.   
  
He wanted to say more...but even in times like this...on the couch they bought  _together_...it could still be so hard.  
  
But, Leonard was perceptive, and not nearly as reluctant to say what he was thinking...or feeling.  
  
"I love you," he said, gently pressing his lips to Jim's and humming happily as Jim held him, cupping the back of his head gently.  
  
"Love you, too," he whispered against Leonard's lips.  
  
They settled on the wide couch, spooned together comfortably, Bones' warm body at Jim's back and his strong arm around his waist, tugging him close.  
  
Comfortable, drifting off to sleep, Leonard smiled as Jim murmured, "Best couch ever."


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1043305.html#comments
> 
> Title: Good Morning  
> Rated: G

Bones turned away from the light, pressing his face into the pillow.  
  
"Bones....time to get up," Jim sing-songed.  
  
"No."  
  
Jim looked down at the Bones-shaped lump of blankets, amused. Some things never changed.  
  
"If I could postpone the morning for you, I would," Jim said, carding his fingers through messy, dark hair. "C'mon...we have to leave in twenty minutes."  
  
Bones mumbled something that might've been, "wake me in ten," but Jim wasn't sure.  
  
Huffing a breath, he leaned down and pulled the blankets away from Bones' head, urging Bones to turn his head and gently caught his lips in a slow, gentle kiss. Bones responded, finally giving over to the pull of the day. Jim smiled against his lips as hazel eyes finally opened and met his blue.  
  
"Good morning," Jim said.  
  
Bones grunted in response, but smiled.   
  
He supposed it was.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1043593.html#comments
> 
> Title: First Meeting  
> Rated: G

Leonard looked at the kid in the seat next to him with no small amount of disbelief as he continued to insist everything was fine.  
  
How anyone could actually think these things were  _safe_  was totally beyond him.  
  
The shuttle shuddered through another air disturbance and it was all he could do to keep his mouth clenched shut as he held on to the buckle straps tightly enough to feel the pain of it in his fingers. He squeezed his eyes closed, and didn't even really realize he was holding his breath until a sharp slap to his cheek made him gasp then inhale.  
  
"Hey," the kid said from beside him. Leonard managed to look over at him, and cringed at the concern so clear in his eyes. "Everything is okay. Really."  
  
Leonard just shook his head. No, everything was not okay. This was a huge mistake. He'd been out of his mind when he...  
  
"You said you were a doctor, right?"  
  
The question cut through his panicked thoughts, and he opened his eyes again, surveying the battered face in front of him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"It really hurts here," he said, pointing to the left side of his face, in the general area of the lower part of his eye socket.  
  
"That's because you probably fractured that bone," Leonard replied gruffly. "My medkit..."  
  
"Right here," Jim said, pulling it out from under the seat storage area, and wincing as his face throbbed at the movement. He held the kit out to Leonard, just waiting patiently as he uncurled his white fingers from the straps he'd been clutching, and flexed his hands to get the blood moving again.  
  
Taking a deep breath, feeling the protective veil of "doctor" come over him, he took the medkit from Jim's hands and opened. it.  
  
"Hold that," he said. "Don't drop it."  
  
"Okay," Jim replied quietly. Leonard spent the rest of the short flight grumbling about idiots who let themselves be used as punching bags, and Jim held the kit steady, answering back at the admonitions with excuses that had Leonard rolling his eyes and ranting about childish antics.  
  
Finally, he snapped his medkit closed, then looked around in confusion at the activity around him. Cadets were up and collecting their belongings, some were lining up to disembark. Realization swept over him, and he looked up at Jim, who was also standing and stretching.  
  
"We're here," he said slowly, hardly believing it.  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, come on, Bones. Where's the rest of your stuff?"  
  
Numbly, Leonard released his restraints and stood, pulling his only other bag down.   
  
"You..."  
  
"Hey, thanks for fixing my face," Jim said, smiling. He clapped a hand on Leonard's shoulder. "See ya around, I'm sure."  
  
"Yeah...see ya."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1044545.html#comments
> 
> Title: Holding On  
> Rated: NC-17

Leonard breathed harshly as Jim continued to suck and lick at him. He shuddered and tried to pull away, but Jim had a grip around his hips and legs, holding him in place. He felt Jim chuckle against him, the vibrations too much for him as oversensitive as he was.  
  
"Oh, god, Jim...please," he gasped, hands curling into fists in the pillows. He pressed his face down, trying to control himself as Jim just hummed in response. Leonard jumped when he felt Jim's fingers ghost over his ass before slipping between his cheeks. He squirmed and writhed over Jim as he gently rubbed and tickled over the sensitive skin there, down his perineum and over his sensitive balls, all the while licking up and down his shaft or sucking at head and flicking his tongue on the underside. "Oh, fuck, please...I can't take it, f-fuck..." He couldn't stop the whimpers and gasps as he shivered, using every ounce of self-control he had to stop himself from pulling away.   
  
Jim held on tighter as Bones shuddered above him, his legs squeezing his body as he rocked on his knees, trying to deal with the intense sensations as Jim teased him long after he came. He was determined to keep going through the oversensitivity and make Leonard hard again. And it was working, slowly but surely. He felt Bones' ass clenching and releasing as he continued the gentle tickling touches. The awkward position didn't allow him to see much, but he could feel Bones' whole body quivering, and the noises he was making went straight to Jim's own cock.  
  
With fingers still slippery with lube and cum, he gently pressed inside Bones' body, feeling him go still over him at the sudden intrusion. He moved his finger carefully and slowly, and gently pressed deeper. Leonard groans turned to a surprised shout when Jim crooked his finger and swept it over his sensitive organ.   
  
"Oh, god! Oh fuck! Jim...it-it's too much...I can't take it! Uh....oh please!"  
  
Jim pulled off of him, and placed a kiss on his sweaty belly as he introduced a second finger and continued to gently massage him inside, each pressing stroke making Bones shudder. The constant stimulation was finally making Bones hard again, and Jim slipped his other hand in between them to take his length in hand. Bones bucked into his grip, but Jim just held him, rubbing his thumb all around the exquisitely sensitive head.  
  
Bones bit the pillow under him as his hips moved up and down uncontrollably. Between Jim's fingers in him and teasingly stroking his cock head, it was more than he could take. His arms and legs shook and he didn't even have the breath to scream as a second orgasm - stronger and more intense than the first - roared through him. He went still over Jim for endless seconds, then collapsed down, rolling to side so as not to crush him.   
  
Jim looked up at Leonard's sweaty face, watching as he shuddered and gasped through the last of his orgasm, his face drawn in tension as he clenched his whole body. His breath exploded out of him in shaky sobs and Jim shifted his position so that he could continue to stroke him until he begged, "No, no, stop...please, Jim, please..." and tried to pull away even though he was shaking too hard to make his muscles work properly.  
  
Jim let him go, then, and moved so that they were lying face to face. He placed an arm and leg over him, pulling him close to his body and kissing him gently. Jim wiped his sweaty hair off his forehead and watched as tried to catch his breath, eyes closed as he slowly relaxed.   
  
"Mmmm..." Leonard murmured after a while. "That was..."  
  
"Intense," Jim whispered. "You okay?"  
  
Half asleep, Leonard quirked a small smile. "Was goin' to say incredible."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1047010.html#comments
> 
> Title: Lost  
> Rated: PG
> 
> Note: RPS

Chris was already there, in his seat, when Karl made his way down the aisle. He looked up just as Karl began to answer a question tossed his way, and they locked eyes. Being the complete fool that he was, he immediately forgot what he was saying and flushed with embarrassment, hoping that the flashing lights would hide some of his discomfiture.  
  
Chris, damn him, just gave him a teasing little smile before breaking the connection and looking away.   
  
How he could just sit there, cool as a cucumber, when everything they'd done to each other just hours ago in the hotel room tumbled through Karl's brain, tripping him up and turning him into an in-eloquent oaf, was completely beyond him.  
  
Finally, he got to his seat, a row ahead of Chris, and though he was tempted to turn around, he resisted.  
  
He had to get through this and get out of there. And when they were back in the privacy of one of their hotel rooms, only then, he'd let himself stare into those eyes and get lost all over again.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1050468.html#comments
> 
> Title: Better Than Dreams  
> Rating: PG (the pictures are NC-17)

"You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." ~Dr. Seuss  
  
  


Quiet and warm, comfortable and comforted.   
  
Their naked bodies were pressed so innocently intimately together, their arms and hands and legs holding the other tenderly.  
  
Neither of them were quite asleep, each just lying completely relaxed, breaths slow and deep, gently tickling across warm skin, enjoying the softly floating feeling of that place in between.  
  
For them, sleeping together like this  _felt_  just as much as the physical act alone; nestled together, wrapped in love.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hosted the DC/DD feature from Dec. 1-7, and included little ficlets with each set of pictures. Each of the next seven are from that series.
> 
>  
> 
> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1087845.html
> 
> Title: Music  
> Rating: G

This was one of the best things...getting to see him like this. So unrestrained, so happy, obviously enjoying himself doing something unfamiliar, but without any self-consciousness, or awkwardness. His humbleness, self-deprecating humor and surprising shyness were all endearing, but seeing him like  _this_ well, it took my breath away. So I quietly took a seat in the booth in the back and just watched, not wanting to interrupt, and not wanting my presence to make him lose any of the exuberance I could see in him now. The musicians he was "directing" faded in the background, and all I could hear was my heart wanting to be the cause of that smile.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1088510.html
> 
> Title: Like There's No One Watching  
> Rating: G

Jim shifted in his seat, his stomach fluttering uncomfortably. He was nervous. He was nervous for Bones. For his amazing Bones, who normally avoided things like this with ninja-like skills. But this time he'd been asked to help raise money for a pediatric initiative. And then - despite his discomfort - and because of everything Jim loved about him, he agreed to be part of it. And so far, Jim was impressed. For someone who was very close to throwing up from nerves not even two hours ago, Bones was looking pretty confident on stage. Happy that he had a seat close to the front, Jim laughed when Bones cracked a joke in response to a comment from the MC, and for a second they caught each other's eye, and Jim knew Bones' smile was just for him. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1088760.html
> 
> Title: Finally, Home  
> Rating: G

Jim saw him first, making his way towards the waiting area where people who weren't ticketed passengers were allowed. Despite the fact that he'd been flying almost all night, Bones looked awake and refreshed. Dressed in a sweatshirt and a jacket - and probably another layer under that - he looked like the Southerner he was, and Jim broke into a smile. It'd been too long. Just a couple of weeks - but much too long. Jim hadn't realized how much he would miss him until they were separated like this. Aware that a TSA agent was watching him, and practically daring him to cross that magical yellow line, he stood with the toes of his sneakers just barely touching it...mostly because of happy excitement. Some because he knew the TSA agent didn't like it. Bones smiled as he quickened his step, feeling the relief at being back just as acutely. Without even the legality of the yellow line keeping them apart, they embraced for a long moment, both clinging a little. Whispered greetings were lost in a kiss, as Jim eased Bones' bag off his shoulder and onto his own. Taking his hand, they headed out of the airport, both wanting nothing more than to be, finally, home.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1089265.html
> 
> Title: A Fish Tale  
> Rating: G

Leonard scooped some cool gel onto his fingers and approached Jim as he stood shirtless in the bathroom, inspecting his newly (and painfully) acquired color in the mirror.  
  
"Hold still, Jim...this'll help," Leonard said.  
  
"What? No...leave me alone, Bones. I'm fine."  
  
"You're not fine. You're burned. If you'd used the sunblock like I told you too, you wouldn't look like a boiled lobster. Now let me..."  
  
"No," he said again, moving away. "Could you just back off? I'm going to take a cool shower."  
  
Perplexed by Jim's attitude - it was almost as if he were  _pouting -_ Leonard watched in silence as he stripped and stepped in to the shower. He didn't understand why he was upset. They'd spent a terrific day on a boat with friends and family, eating great food, playing games, fishing....  
  
Fishing.  
  
A slow smile spread across Leonard's face as it hit him. Jim was pouting because he was out-fished. And he'd been so proud of having the first catch of the day. It was also his only catch. Leonard had only caught one, too...but he was undoutedly the "winner" of this particular competition he didn't even realize he was part of.  
  
"Jim," he said soothingly. "You did great today. Your fish was really cute--" Suddenly a wet cloth smacked him right in the face. Chuckling, he wiped water out of his eyes and tossed the cloth back over the shower door. "You're so ridiculous. Love you."  
  
Standing under the cool water as it soothed his painful skin, Jim couldn't help but smile. "Love you too."


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1089554.html
> 
> Title: Who Brings a Book to a Bar?  
> Rating: G

Leonard watched the young man at the back of the bar. Sitting alone in a booth, he seemed to be totally engrossed in a rather thick-looking book. He wondered what he was reading. He wondered why he chose to read it here. The table looked as if others had been sitting there at some point, various glasses and bottles of beer left alone - and he thought he could see a couple of cell phones. He took the drink the bartender handed him and nodded at the focus of his attention over his shoulder.  
  
"Is he a regular here?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink  
  
The bartender peered towards the back of the room, then shook his head. "Don't recognize him."  
  
Leonard nodded his thanks and turned, standing with his back to the bar, just observing him for a couple of moments. He never even looked up from his book. Curiosity piqued, he headed over to the table.  
  
"Excuse me," he said. "Can I join you?"  
  
The blonde looked up, and Leonard was struck by how blue his eyes were. "Oh...um..." he looked around the table, then looked past Leonard, a disconcerted flush washing over his features. Leonard smiled and took a seat.  
  
"I'm Leonard McCoy," he said, holding out his hand to shake. "I was wondering what you're reading." Still not sure of what to make of this stranger invading his space, the other man slowly reached his hand out to shake.  
  
"Jim," he said. "I, uh...my friends dragged me out here. I was just... I don't really do well in places like this," he mumbled, his flush deepening as he gestured nervously. "I don't know where they are."  
  
Leonard smiled again, "You need them to rescue you?" he asked teasingly, finding Jim's awkwardness charming.  
  
"Uh..no..."  
  
"Good. Can I get you a drink?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1090171.html
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Not Enough  
> Rating: G

"Are you McCoy?"  
  
Leonard finished tying his shoe and looked up, blinking against the bright sun. Another man, who he vaguely recognized from one class or another, was lookin at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, that's me," he said, standing. "Why?"  
  
"I was worried about Jim, and someone mentioned you two were friends, so..."  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes. Even on a goddamn day off, he couldn't even go for a run without being interrupted by Jim in one way or the other. But his annoyance didn't stop the worry from creeping in. "Why? What's he done now?"  
  
"He's been running for a long time - since early this morning - and it's obvious he's hurting. He won't stop for water, or to respond to anyone at all," the stranger explained.  
  
Leonard sighed. Yeah, that sounded like Jim. He'd been so upset after that damn simulation - the result of which everyone "died" at the hands of Klingons - there was just no talking him out of it. And no talking himself of it either. Jim seemed to think that pushing himself physically, to the point of harm, injury, or damage, was a good way to handle stress. Leonard didn't understand this response he'd observed in the younger man before, but he was beginning to recognize it for what it was.  
  
"Show me where he is, damnit."  
  
They set off across the wide park, and came to an area with small hills. "He's been following this route around here for hours." Leonard nodded, and they waited. And soon enough, Jim ran into view on an elevated area just above where they were standing.  
  
"Thanks for letting me know," Leonard said,eyeing Jim. "I got him from here."   
  
He was drenched with sweat, he was filthy from running a dusty track, his gait looked off, as if he were favoring a pulled somethin' in his right leg. And though Leonard registered all of that, it was the expression on his face that said the most. As Jim turned on the switchback and headed towards Leonard, Jim met his eyes, and he floundered. He ran past Leonard even as he slowed down, and he turned to follow Jim with his eyes as he eventually slowed to a stop several yards away. Jim hunched over, hands on his knees, as he waited for Leonard to get to him.  
  
"I failed Bones," Jim croaked out, his throat and mouth completely dry. "I failed all of them."  
  
Leonard put a hand on Jim's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. "You found that your best didn't work. And maybe it wasn't supposed to," he said quietly. JIm straightened and glared at him.  
  
"No, I don't accept that. That's just not good enough," he said forcefully.  
  
"I know, kid. I know. C'mon...killing yourself out here sure isn't the answer either," Leonard said.   
  
"I will find a way, Bones. I will."  
  
Silently, just wanting Jim to come with him, Leonard nodded. Jim knew he was just playing along, but that was okay. There was a way. He would find it.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last ficlet that corresponds to my week of DC/DD pics.
> 
>    
> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1090458.html
> 
> Title: Best Part  
> Rating: G (RPF)

Although most of the press junkett was posing together, being blinded by the constant flash of camera lights, and nearly going deaf from people screaming questions at them, Karl and Chris did manage to get some time to themselves. The day after the opening, they stole away and spent some time wandering around Chinatown, acting like tourists. Karl snapped a picture of Chris, who wasn't expecting it as he tried a sample of something that Karl declined. He retaliated by getting his own candid shot of Karl when he wasn't looking and wasn't ready, and he had to laugh at the weird half-smile, half-smirk that Chris happened to capture.             
  
The last day was the best day, though. It was much warmer, the clouds that had been threatening rain and cooler weather all week cleared, and they got to see the pier. It was windy, and very sunny, and not quite warm enough for just a t-shirt and jeans, but it was probably the most private time - outside of the hotel - and they both felt like they could let their guard down a little. Turning towards the water, watching the waves, they stood with their forearms resting on the railing, close enough that their shoulders brushed together.                                                                                                                         
  
They hadn't talked about anything yet...about how the best part of these trips were the times they got to spend together and what that might mean...but that talk was coming. Karl could feel it. And Chris, though younger than him, was sensitive and empathetic. He was sure Chris knew it, too. But all things in their time, and the time was not yet. No need to rush...there were plenty of cities ahead of them.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Pics are NSFW, R)
> 
> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1089471.html
> 
> Title: Holding Him  
> Rating: G

The blanket got kicked off at some point. Didn't matter, though. With Jim's warm weight draped over his back, his naked body pressed against Leonard's, he was perfectly comfortable. Leonard surfaced from his sleep when Jim shifted slightly, moving an arm around him and under him, and his embrace tightened a little as he sighed in his sleep. With Jim cuddled around and on him like that, he slowly sunk back into a deeper slumber as the room lightened with the day.  
  
Some time later, Jim woke. He stretched, then settled back down on Bones, holding him and reveling in the warmth of his strong body. He trailed his fingers over soft skin, tickling over sensitive areas and making Bones twitch slightly in his sleep. Jim smiled, and pressed a kiss to his back, then hugged him tightly. He felt like he could never hold him enough, but would spend the rest of his life trying.   
  
Just like this.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1109981.html
> 
> Title: Anything  
> Rating: PG-13

Leonard sat on the edge of the raised bed platform, taking in the sight in front of him. Jim sat in the chair, legs spread, hands bound, teasing smirk firmly in place.

  
“Jim…” Leonard started, unsure of what to even ask. “What the hell is going on?”

  
He chuckled, holding Leonard’s gaze, the heat in his eyes making it clear without needing a word. He answered anyway.

  
“I’m waiting to see what you’ll do with me. And just so you know, I’m okay with  _anything_.”

  
Bones bit his lip uncertainly, eyes taking in the ropes and the man in front of him. He should be used to this. He should be used to Jim throwing him for a loop. And it wasn’t that he didn’t want what Jim had set up here. He just…hadn’t realize Jim had realized it.

  
“Bones, hey,” Jim said, his tone softer and sincere. He waited until Leonard was looking at him. “This isn’t just for you…it’s for me, too. I know this turns you on…and I gotta say, I think it’s hot as hell.”

  
“Yeah?” Leonard asked, interest replacing the uncertainty.

  
Jim smiled. He loved everything they did together. “Oh, yeah.”

  
“Well…okay, then.”

  
Jim felt a flutter of excitement as Leonard came over to him. He settled on his knees between Jim’s spread legs and rested his hands on his thighs, squeezing gently. He stretched himself up to kiss Jim hard, and felt him jump as he massaged him through his pants.

  
“Anything, huh?” Leonard murmured against Jim’s lips, still massaging him firmly.

  
And all Jim could do was nod.

 


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1110450.html
> 
> Title: Made For Each Other  
> Rated: G

It was an awkward shot, and made Leonard pause his perusal of the pictures on the old-fashioned camera. It was of himself when they were on the boat earlier today, his attention on something other than the camera in Jim’s hand. Jim watched him study the shot from the bed, blankets pooling around his waist, and Leonard glanced up at him.  
.  
Jim was watching him look at the picture, and he looked away, feeling a little self-conscious for some reason. There was nothing special about that picture, but it felt oddly intimate somehow. Jim had caught him in an unguarded moment. It was like Leonard was seeing himself through Jim’s eyes, and old insecurities that he never quite managed to banish stirred. He wondered what Jim saw when he took that picture.  
.  
Jim settled back in the bed, and Leonard set the camera aside. He was too inviting to ignore…too beautiful, too special. His hair was shorter than Leonard preferred right now, and his normally fair skin was sun-pinked, and they both needed a shower, still smelling of the salt and sea and each other.  
.  
And Leonard wouldn’t change any of it. Jim was perfect.  
.  
They settled together, in each other’s arms. The cool, darkened room inviting rest and sleep. Holding each other, sharing warmth and space and air under the sheets, Jim sighed gently, completely content.  
.  
“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured quietly, fingers tracing designs over Leonard’s arm, tickling up his collarbone. “So special to me. Everything about you is just…perfect. How the hell did I get so lucky to have you in my life?”  
.  
Leonard smiled against his skin and squeezed Jim tightly. He asked himself that every day…how the hell did he get so lucky to have Jim in his life?  
.  
“Made for each other,” he said quietly.  
.  
“Yeah.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This one is RPF
> 
> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1110881.html
> 
> Title: Talk  
> Rating: PG

Instead of waiting in the busy lobby for the elevator and dealing with way too many people, Karl flashed his badge to the security guy and took the stairs up to the floor of his room. He used his key that gave him access to this floor, and pulled open the door to the hallway where his room was, so relieved to be able to get away from everyone. From…him.

“There you are!”

  
Chris smirked as Karl blinked in surprise. He took in the sight of Chris lying on the floor in front of his door, a half-eaten tray of food in front of him.

  
“Chris…what the hell…”

  
Chris looked down at the tray as he pushed himself up. “I’ve been waiting here forever, man. I was starving.”

  
Karl shook his head and held out a hand as if to ward Chris off. “No…not that. What the hell are you doing here?”

  
Chris rolled his eyes and stood, crossing his arms over himself. “Obviously I’m waiting for you, genius. We need to talk.”

  
_Oh, no we do not_ , Karl thought. He didn’t want to talk. Not until he had time to think about things himself and sort out his own head.

  
He didn’t want to have to talk about what they did, or what it meant. He didn’t want Chris in his room. Didn’t want him looking at him with those eyes, or reaching to touch him with those hands. He didn’t want Chris.

  
He didn’t.

  
_Fuck_. Yes he did.

  
Sighing deeply, he gave in, and Chris stepped aside to let him unlock his door.

  
And he let Chris in.


	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: RPF, continuation from previous
> 
> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1111123.html
> 
> Title: The Next Day

Sunlight streamed in through the window, pulling Chris from sleep. He lifted his head and squinted, then smiled. Karl was sitting in a chair just a few feet away, already dressed, watching him. As usual, he had a too serious look on his face for this early in the morning.

  
“Morning,” Chris said around a yawn.

  
It took a second, but Karl’s features smoothed out into an answering, though hesitant, smile of his own.

  
“Good morning. Sleep well?”

  
“Yeah.” Chris stretched and nodded to the other bed in the room. “You?”

  
Karl lifted a shoulder. “I slept okay.”

  
Chris studied the man in front of him. They’d talked for hours last night, until they were both too exhausted to do anything other than sleep. Chris would’ve welcomed sharing a bed. But Karl was still too wrapped up in what things meant to be comfortable with that.

 

And it wasn’t that Chris didn’t get it – the uncertainty, the reticence. He’d been there once, too. But there was such a thing as overthinking. Feelings were never so easily explained, anyway. And he didn’t like that Karl seemed…intimidated…by him.

  
He sighed, and left the bed to pull on his clothes over his boxers. Once dressed he took the other seat and waited until Karl raised his gaze to his own.

  
“Listen Karl…you were my friend before anything else. I don’t want to give that up. Obviously, there’s something else between us…but if that was a one-time thing, I can live with that. I can’t live with this, though. This awkwardness. It doesn’t belong here, and I don’t feel it. I also don’t want to lose my friend. So, I guess at the end of it all, the question is: can you let it go?”

  
Karl swallowed, Chris’ heartfelt words echoing in his mind. He’d lain awake for a long time after Chris had dropped into sleep, and he thought he’d made sense of everything and tucked the various parts of their relationship into neat boxes. But hearing the sincerity in Chris’ voice made him realize some things weren’t so easily sorted and packed away.

  
“Chris, the truth is I…I don’t want to be just friends. Not anymore. But the other…actually having some other type of relationship with you…I just…I need time.” He glanced up at Chris. “But I don’t expect you to wait for me. I’ll understand if you decide to…move on.”

 

Chris’ smile was brilliant, as bright as the sun shining into the room.

  
“Karl, you’re worth it to me. I’ll wait.”

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1111658.html
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Where I Want To Be  
> Rated: R

“Well that was fun,” Leonard said, taking a seat on the edge of the bed to pull off his shoes one at a time. Jim smiled and shook his head as he walked by the bed. A strong hand briefly gripped and squeezed Leonard’s shoulder, lingering for just a moment. Then he headed to the bathroom area, pulling at his tie as he went and letting it drop to the floor, then undoing the buttons at his neck. It had been crowded in the ballroom, and though it’d started off cool, it’d gotten warm quickly. Jim felt flushed and sweaty, and it was a relief to run a cool washcloth over his face.

  
Leonard watched Jim from the bed, taking in the play of muscles under his white shirt, the way his body tapered to a slim waist…the way his pants fit him so perfectly. Everything about him was perfect.

  
In the mirror, Jim noticed Leonard’s eyes were on him, and he felt a rush of pleasure that he was the cause of such obvious interest.

They’d been together for years, and the attraction was as strong as ever. Turning, Jim leaned against the sink and Leonard met his eyes across the room.

  
“Why are you still over there?” Leonard asked, eyes dark with desire.

  
Dropping the cloth on the counter, Jim joined Leonard as he moved back to give him room. His hands went to Leonard’s collar, nimble fingers making quick work of the buttons down his shirt. Jim closed his eyes and leaned in to Leonard, relaxing in to the feel of his hands moving over him, pulling his shirt out of his pants, pushing it off his shoulders.

  
Leonard raised a hand to Jim’s head, holding him gently and they kissed, opening to each other. Keeping their hands on each other, they shifted to lay down on the bed, each taking a moment to undo pants and remove as many of their clothes as they could. But impatience won out, and Leonard slipped a hand into Jim’s boxers, touching him just how he liked it.

  
Jim’s breath caught in his chest at the feel of Leonard’s hand on him, and he reached to reciprocate, tickling over sensitive areas and making Leonard giggle into the kiss. Jim smiled against his lips and slipped an arm around him, holding him close.

  
They were miles from home, in an unfamiliar city in an unfamiliar hotel…and in each other’s arms they were exactly where they wanted to be.


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1111973.html
> 
> Title: Happy, When I Look at You  
> Rated: G

“I love this picture of you,” Jim said, smiling as he studied the camera. Leonard leaned up to see, giving him a gentle pull to lower the camera. There, in the review screen, was a picture Jim had taken of him earlier that evening.  
  
Leonard rolled his eyes at the image. “You seem to have a knack for catching me unaware. I’m not even smiling in that one.”  
  
“You mean I have a knack for catching all the good pictures. I like it,” Jim said. “You’re smiling a little, and your eyes look happy.”  
  
“Must be because I’m looking at you,” Leonard said.  
  
Jim looked up at him and smiled. “You’re such a sap.”  
  
“You love it.”  
  
That was true. He did.  
  
Jim set the camera aside and showed him just how much.  
  



	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/1112248.html
> 
> Title: Ocean Adventure  
> Rated: G

“What are you doing?” Jim called to him as he headed back to the beach with drinks in his hand. “Bones…what is this?”  
.

“I’m gonna try it, Jim,” he replied, a smile spreading across his face. Jim was looking him like he’d grown two heads. “We’re here…I might as well. Wanna come?”  
.

Jim stopped in front of him, turning to see who Bones was giving a thumbs up to. “Who’s that?”  
.

“The instructor. I’m following him out.”

.

“But…you’re going to try  _surfing_?” Jim asked, incredulous. “You hate space!”  
.

Leonard interrupted his eyeroll to glare at Jim critically.

.  
”Are you getting heatstroke or something? I’m not surfing in  _space_ , dumbass.”

  
“Well…yeah, but…what about the no air thing?”

  
Leonard paused and really considered the possibility that Jim might be suffering from some ailment. “I don’t plan on trying to breathe  
under water. Seriously, Jim. What’s wrong with you?”

  
Jim set down the drinks he was carrying. “Nothing, I’m fine. I just…I guess I didn’t realize you’d want to do something so…” he hesitated, casting about for the right word. “…adventurous,” he settled.

  
“I like adventure just fine. I follow your fool-ass around don’t I? I just hate that tin can of yours. Now, I’m going. Want to give it a try with me?”

  
Jim looked at the brilliant blue water speculatively. He considered it for a second, then shook his head.

  
“You forget how to swim?” Leonard asked teasingly.

  
“No…but….you can’t see things in the water that far out," he said, gesturing vaguely.

  
“Things?” Leonard questioned.

  
“Things with…teeth,” Jim said. “I’ll stay where it’s shallow.”

  
“Jim Kirk…afraid of fish. Well color me surprised.” He smirked and picked up his board. “See ya.”

  
“Have fun. Don’t get eaten!” Jim called after him. Leonard raised a hand in acknowledgment, and Jim settled on the sand to watch the show.


End file.
